Colliding Destinies
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: The Saiyans are expected to come to Earth soon, so when Bulma finds a wounded man, who else could it be? Vegeta. BulmaVegeta. AU


**Title :**** Colliding Destinies**

**Author :**** Dreamseer VeeTee**

**Rating :**** Right now, PG.  Probably eventually get up to R.**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Disclaimer :**** Whee, I'm really rich and own DBZ. Not.**

Some worlds are never meant to collide together, some are destined to meet.  And then there's a third kind of meeting, that's a mix of the two.  Where they're never supposed to meet, but once they do, destiny is changed forever.

- - - - Chapter One :  - - - -

            Bulma tapped her fingers along the desk in a steady rhythm, staring ahead at the computer screen, trying to make sense of the words that seemed to be jumped up in front of her.  Finally, she sighed, leaning back into the chair and running her fingers through her hair, giving up on trying to read the impossible statements.  She just couldn't concentrate.  But could she be blamed?  After finding out her best friend was an alien and the little of his race that was left was determined to destroy Earth, could she really be required to do her job?  They could all be dead or enslaved within a few days!

            Bulma growled and slapped the screen as she stood, as though the monitor was the thing that had caused her the complications of her life.  She sighed again, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked over to the window, gazing out at the sky.  She was scared and she couldn't help it.  She felt so worthless in this situation, everyone else could train to fight the Saiyans that were coming, but she was unable to do anything!

            She slumped against the window frame, her head and shoulder resting heavily on it.

            "Be careful guys..." she said softly, before turning sharply, letting the curtain fall back over the window.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  _ _ _ _ _ _ _  _ _  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            Vegeta swore at the blinking lights that were screaming at him from inside the pod.  He desperately tried to get back in control of the crashing thing, but it paid no heed to his attempts.

            Vegeta yelled in annoyance again, slamming his already bruised fist down into the control panel, breaking most of it in his rage.  He sat back into the pod, holding his head in his hands for a moment, his mind racing.  This was bad.  

            He had lost communication with the other pod more then an hour ago, and he had no idea where he was headed.  The pod had more then likely gone off course and with his luck he would end up on a planet in the middle of no where with no forms of transportation.

            Only something like this could happen to him, the mockery of the Prince he was. Landing on the wrong planet, and getting the shit beat out of him, before narrowly escaping, to find that his pod had been tampered with.

            Of course he had killed those bastards that decided it would be funny to mess around with him first, but he was badly wounded already.  

            The beeping in the pod grew louder, warning of the impact that was coming.  The one that was going to hurt like bloody hell.  He was going to be practically hurled into the ground  by whatever gravity the planet or moon he landed on had.  And the pod would probably explode around him sending spare metal through skull.

            Vegeta crossed his arms calmly, pissed off, but accepting his fate.  There was nothing he could do to stop the pod from crashing, and he wasn't going to die crying like some third-class ass.

            The beep increased to a whine and he shut his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Bulma was resting quietly on the couch, flipping through the various channels of nothingness on television, wondering if it was really worthwhile watching the T.V. when she could be dead soon.  Should she go do some weird once in a lifetime thing?

            Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a violent shaking from very nearby shook through the house, knocking some of the pictures off the wall.

            She sat up sharply, looking around as though expecting to see something out of the ordinary.  Barely an instant later, she jumped off the couch, reaching for her jacket and peering out the door to see a crater, uncomfortably close to Capsule Corp.  Bulma's breath caught in her throat, her entire body going numb for a moment.  She glanced to the skyline, expecting her friends to be coming any moment.  After all, they would sense the power level.

            She bit her lower lip, and waited for someone to emerge from the hole.  

            Five minutes later, nothing had happened, and Bulma was frowning and getting more nervous.  Other people would soon come to check out the source of the mini earthquake.

            Finally, Bulma took a few steps towards the crater and peered in.  There was no pod.  Definitely the remains of some sort of machinery, possibly a pod, but she couldn't tell.  Towards the side of the crater, there was a limp body that had been half hazardly thrown there.  Blood covering the body everywhere, and hardly any clothing remained on the broken being.

            Bulma looked around once more, looking for anybody.  She didn't see anyone, so taking a deep breath; she slid carefully into the pit, being as cautious as she could.  When she reached the body, she knelt slowly, wondering if the man was dead. Ignoring the blood and burns, she touched his neck gently, feeling around for a pulse.

            He was alive.

            The pulse wasn't quite steady, but he wasn't extremely close to death.

            Bulma studied him for a few more moments, noting the fact that he looked human.  For a faint second she was terrified that she had discovered a Saiyan, but upon looking closer, she saw no tail.  And the Saiyans were immensely powerful after all, so her friends would have definitely been here by now, right?

            She bit down on a nail again, when the man groaned, coughing up blood.  Bulma felt a surge of pity feel her heart as she watched him wince slightly in pain, one of his eyes opening to look up at her. It was unfocused and confused, and Bulma could tell he had no idea where he was.

            He murmured something through bloody, cracked lips that Bulma didn't understand.  She tilted her head to the side as he fell back to unconsciousness.  

            Without a second thought, she checked his spine for injuries and finding none, she hoisted him up.  Blood spilled from over him onto her, but she ignored it, as she struggled to handle both his weight and hers up the crater.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  -- - - - -

            His body ached with pain.  Possibly the most pain he had ever been in, in his entire life.  Every time he struggled to take a breath, the burns and cuts on his chest pulsated with pain.  

            Vegeta had tried to open his eyes, but found that only one was functional.  Somebody was there.  Near him, prodding him to check if he was alive.  Where was he?  Some scavenger planet?  Were they going to eat him or take him prisoner?  Kill him?  Or probably even worse, return him to Frieza's?

            He tried to ask the being next to him if they were allies of Frieza, but he could barely force the words out of his mouth.  His tongue felt thick and heavy, his entire mouth coated and drenched in the foul, coppery taste of blood.

            The creature didn't answer.  He hadn't been able to see them very well.  Maybe it wasn't even a living thing, maybe he was hallucinating.

            Finally, the pain overwhelmed him again and he was forced to return to his coma-like state, trusting the fact that he would be dead or worse then dead when he come to again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - 

            It took Bulma nearly ten minutes to set up a room for the injured man.  She had searched desperately through Capsule Corp, racing around for any medicine supplies she had.  She didn't have any sensu beans with her, not being a fighter, and had no way to reach anybody that would have one.  They would all be training.

            After a few moments, she returned to the room where she had left the man bleeding on the bed.  With trembling hands, she carefully poked and IV into his arm, in which he twitched and half grunted in reply.

            Bulma looked up surprised, but he wasn't awake again.

            After that, she started washing out the cuts and burns, healing them the best she could, wrapping them in bandages and putting different things over them to help healing and prevent infection.

            When she finished wrapping almost every part of his body, she leaned back into the chair, sipping at a water bottle she had brought.  She studied him closely, he was barely moving at all, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest.  

            Bulma felt pity for him, wondering how he had gotten hurt so badly.  

            She sat there for a long time.  Much longer then she realized.  She ignored the hunger that was gurgling in her stomach, as she watched him, willing him to wake, though being afraid of it at the same time.

            She wanted to know about him and the thought of his hearing his story and his name thrilled her.  It brought back the sense of adventure that she had always been known for.  And it scared her at the same time, because now she knew about the things that were stronger and tougher then her.

            Bulma bit down on a nail, her body weak with anticipation and wonder when she heard him mutter lightly.

            She looked up, her breath coming out in a sharp gasp as she saw that his eyes were open.

            Bulma scarcely was sure if she could talk, but she opened her mouth about ready to ask him a question when the doorbell rang downstairs.


End file.
